Misty the Wonderful Witch
'Misty the Wonderful Witch''' is a recurring character from the Disney Junior television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Misty first appeared in the episode "Season of the Sea Witch" after the climatic battle between the sea witch and the Pirate Princess. The witch gets the upper hand and prepares to blast the Pirate Princess right before Jake and his crew arrive with the rainbow wand. Quickly Izzy throws the rainbow wand over to the Pirate Princess and the latter finally blasts the Sea Witch, transforming her into the beautiful Misty the Wonderful Witch. Misty reappears in the episode "Cap'n Croak!," Bones believes he has turn Captain Hook into a frog but Jake and his crew isn't very certain this is the case and knew if any one on Neverland that could help with magic it would be Misty. The pirates reached Misty's cottage and inform her of their dilemma Misty tried to revert the spell but nothing happen, suddenly the frog leaps offs with Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones chasing after the frog before Misty could inform them that the frog was not Captain Hook. Misty used her magic to locate the real Hook for Jake and his crew could rescue him. Misty returns in the episode "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!," Jake and his crew pay a visit to Misty's cottage. While entertaining the young pirates, Misty accidentally triggers the Shadow Wand, reverting Misty back into the evil Sea Witch, who plans to turn the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once again. The Sea Witch proves much more powerful thanks to the Shadow Wand, but teamwork by Jake and his team helping the Pirate Princess sees the Shadow Wand destroyed. The Sea Witch, now powerless due to the destruction of her Shadow Wand, confesses the reason she wanted to turn the princess to gold is because she refused to be her friend when they were children, claiming the cruel pranks she played on the princess were jokes only to make her laugh. The Pirate Princess forgives the Sea Witch for her actions and becomes friends once again, transforming the witch back into Misty the Wonderful Witch. Misty makes a nonspeaking cameo in the episode ''Smee-erella attending Red Jessica's pirate convention she could be seen conversing with Captain Flynn. Later, the duo are seen dancing during the pirate waltz. In the episode "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off",Misty was a contested in the Coconut Cook-Off.Captain Hook's uses Misty's magical recipe book to cheat in the cook off accidentally conjuring up a giant soufflé monster that kidnaps Izzy and carries her to Belch Mountain. Fortunately, Jake, Cubby, and Skully along with Misty follow them to save her. They use Izzy's popcorn machine to create a loud noise to pop the soufflé monster, this works and Izzy wins the Coconut Cook-Off. Misty reappears in the episode "Witch Hook".After Captain Hook transforms into a witch after coming in contact with the sea witch's magic mirror and using his new found power to turn Jake into a coward. Jake and his crew ask Misty to revert the spell but Hook's magic prove to powerful for Misty.However Misty knew that the waters of Wash Away Falls could break the spell. Episode Appearances *"Season of the Sea Witch" (First appearance) *"Cap'n Croak!" *"Misty's Magical Mix-Up!" *"Smee-erella" (cameo) *"The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off" *"Witch Hook" Gallery Header 174900.jpg IMG_0750.PNG IMG_0755.PNG IMG_0758.PNG IMG_0757.PNG IMG_0752.PNG IMG_0754.PNG IMG_0756.PNG Misty01.jpg Misty02.jpg Misty03.jpg misty04.jpg misty05.jpg misty06.jpg misty07.jpg misty08.jpg misty09.jpg misty10.jpg misty11.jpg Misty&Pirate princess.jpg JakeskullyCubby Misty-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.png Jake&crew with Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Smee-erella!03.jpg Misty-Witch Hook.jpg Izzy&Misty-The Never Land Coconut Cook Off.jpg Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Alternate Forms Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters